


Fantasy Character Design Fills

by LadyAnatar



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: #AdventureApril, Challenge Response, Fantasy, Fantasy Character Designs, Gen, Humor, Oneshot collection, This will probably be weird, but lots of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatar/pseuds/LadyAnatar
Summary: Over on Tumblr, there's an April art challenge going on to design various sorts of fantasy characters. I decided that it would be fun to accept the challenge by writing a Transformers short for each prompt using whatever character strikes my fancy that day. So be warned, be welcomed, and be amazed at what you find within!





	1. Adventurer Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Last week, I accidentally found a set of 31 art prompts on Tumblr, and I randomly (and masochistically) decided that they would be fun to write and post during April. I've never succeeded with something like this before, but since I'm actually posting, it will be finished at some point.
> 
> ALSO: I have No Clue what I'm doing in regards to universe and continuity. Unless otherwise implied, please assume that each chapter is based in a mish-mash of G1 Cybertron with classic fantasy elements and maybe other things thrown in (was there a war? I don't know), and some chapters will be in the same universe, while others probably will not. Sorry!
> 
> Here’s the link to the master post:   
> https://mattydraws.tumblr.com/post/171589940166/adventureapril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that this first prompt is supposed to bring to mind solemn adventures like "King Solomon's Mines" and "The Hobbit." Alas, my brain thought of those and skipped right over them to be inspired by "We're Going on a Bear Hunt" by Michael Rosen and CuriousCucumber's "Art night Hobbits or here we go again." on DeviantArt (check her out – she's fabulous!). FYI, this will probably be the rule for this collection, not the exception. 
> 
> Link to dramatic performance by Michael Rosen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gyI6ykDwds  
> Link to art: https://curiouscucumber.deviantart.com/art/Art-night-Hobbits-or-here-we-go-again-436235486
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the prompt.

"Onward, my good mecha!" Sideswipe cried, dramatically striding forward with his arm stretched forth. "We have our most solemn quest to find a dread chromiak bear before the sun sets on our final day of traveling. Now, we may have been moving for three days now, but today, we've only been walking for six hours with little rest, and that's nothing! Double-time!"

Skywarp and Bluestreak cheered and rushed after Sideswipe as he sped through the underbrush, his sheathed vibroblade hanging dashingly from his hip.

"There haven't actually been any chromiak's around here for millennia, right?" Sunstreaker hissed at Hound from a slight distance behind the maniacal trio.

"None," the nature enthusiast muttered back, "and there really aren't any other major predators around here either. Does he actually intend to find one?"

Sunstreaker shrugged. "I don't think so. As far as I can tell, he's just having fun going on an 'adventure,'" he answered, sarcasm evident as he spoke the last word.

"It could be worse," Thundercracker finally spoke up. "The last time Warp went on an 'adventure,' we were in downtown Kalis. Enforcers were called, and we're not allowed in for another two and a half centuries."

Sunstreaker winced in commiseration as Hound visibly tried to decide whether to ask for an explanation. Before he made up his mind, a shout came from ahead.

"Oh, no!" Sideswipe cried. "'Tis a fearsome thicket with some of the most entangled silverthornes that I have ever seen. Whatever shall we do, my stalwart companions?"

"Well, we can't fly over it," Skywarp observed, fluttering his wings in a considering manner.

"And we can't go under it," Bluestreak pointed out, staring at the solid ground beneath the thicket.

"Well, I suppose there is no help for it," Sideswipe sighed. "We'll have to go through it!" With another great cheer, all three mecha flung themselves into the midst of the silverthornes.

"…Why?" Sunstreaker asked dumbly as whimpers, curses, and yelps of pain filtered back to the sane half of the traveling group. "Why put your finish through that kind of torture when you could just walk ten meters to the side and walk _around_ it?!"

"…Maybe it's fun?" Hound suggested dubiously.

"Perhaps," Thundercracker agreed. "I'm of the opinion that it is some sort of aesthetic. In any case, would you two care to join me in walking around the silverthornes?" he asked with a grand sweep of his hand towards the edge of the thicket.

"With pleasure," Sunstreaker answered, and all three walked without incident to the other side.

After several minutes, first Sideswipe, then Bluestreak, then Skywarp right on his heels fell out of the thicket into a groaning pile. Eventually, Sideswipe dragged himself to his feet and grinned down at his friends with a deranged sort of pride. "It might have taken all of our strength and determination, but we made it past that most grim of obstacles! Now, 'tis time for us to continue if we dare to even dream of finding a chromiak. Are you still with me?!"

"Yes!" In a moment, the two were back on their feet and the group was heading once more into the woods, following in the sure footsteps of Sideswipe, the adventurer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes 2: The chromiak bear is my invention and based off Kodiaks. Why this group of characters is happily playing/traveling with each other, I have no idea, but they're having fun. Also, I tend to write poetic Sideswipes.


	2. A Companion for Your Travels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: A good traveling companion should be circumspect, well-prepared, handy in a disagreement, and more than meets the eye. Other than that belief and possible subconscious influence from "Jumanji," I have no explanation for this.
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the prompt.

Smokescreen glided serenely through the marketplace, pausing every so often to check out the wares of one merchant or another. Behind him, he heard the reassuring chorus of grumbles that proved his traveling companion had not gotten lost in the crowds.

"Sure, let's go to the market today," Huffer muttered almost under his breath. "Only half the city will be there, and it's nice and sunny, so the light will keep reflecting off the dandies who have way too much polish and time on their hands to hurt reasonable mecha's optics. But sure, let's go!"

Smiling at the minibot's characteristic irritability, Smokescreen continued to browse.

Eventually, he made a few purchases: tow cables, energon, rust sticks, emergency thermal sheets, and a rather nifty looking knife, and each time, he passed it to Huffer, who took and placed it into his subspace with complaint. Once satisfied that he had gotten everything that he needed, Smokescreen wandered towards his favorite bar, provoking another groan from his favorite pessimist.

"Oh, come one!" Huffer moaned. "Isn't it enough that we slogged through the whole city? Now, you want us to visit that den of scum and iniquity?"

Laughing at the vivid description, Smokescreen threw a teasing look over his shoulder. "Come now, Huffer! I admit that it's a bit rougher than ideal, but it isn't _that_ bad. You're acting like we risk life and limbs just by walking past it!"

"I agree," another voice chimed in cheerily. "You life and limbs should be fine after a trip to the medic; it's your pride and credit stash that you should be worried about."

Smokescreen smoothly spun around to face the mech leaning against the bar's wall with an enormous green tankformer standing next to him. "Swindle!" he cried gaily. "I haven't seen you since that unfortunate incident with the Stunticons and the contaminated high-grade. How are you doing?"

"Oh, I've been fine," Swindle answered with a smile that didn't reach his optics. "But I've gotten kind of tired of waiting for you to pay me back for that last big game a decade or so back, and you're just so _good_ at weaseling out of paying that I thought I'd drop by here with Brawl to make sure I got it."

"Now, Swindle," Smokescreen chided, edging backwards past the now silent minibot, "you know that I paid you back fair and square years ago. It's hardly _my_ fault that you were mugged as soon as you left the building."

"Yes, your _friend's_ business," Swindle pointed out with that fixed, creepy smile. "Funny how that happened in your home town, no one was ever caught with it, and how you didn't seem to hurt for credits for months afterwards, despite how you much you supposedly lost all at once."

"What can I say? I had a miraculous run of luck for a while there," Smokescreen said easily, now standing directly behind Huffer and towering over him.

"Mm. Well, luck's just run out." The smile dropped from his face and left cold, grasping ruthlessness behind. Glancing up at Brawl, he jerked his chin towards Smokescreen. "Grab him. We're going to take this discussion to someplace more private."

As Smokescreen stood helplessly in the street, Brawl stomped forward with a vicious grin. Suddenly, there was a _clang_ , and he stopped with a confused look. In a sparkbeat, he went from standing upright to lying flat on his back, and Huffer took a moment to adjust his grip on the large foot that he just grabbed to literally yank Brawl's feet out from under him. Thusly secured, he started to spin the heavy frame around in a hammer throw, and as soon as he had built up enough momentum, he released the tank and sent him hurtling through the air, right through Swindle and an unlucky wall.

As outraged shouts rose from the damaged establishment, Smokescreen clapped a congratulatory hand on Huffer's shoulder. "Excellent work! You know, never a day goes by when I don't appreciate having asked you to join me on my travels. Now, how about we head to a safer part of town before people come out to start asking uncomfortable questions?"

Huffer glared at him. "I think you'll do exactly what you want to do. But for what it's worth," he added in a much quieter and less irascible tone, "I'm not unhappy that you asked me."

Hand still on his shoulder, Smokescreen gave him a friendly squeeze, and the two companions continued their stroll toward the center of town, leaving the sounds of sirens and shouting far behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes 2: I tend to see Smokescreen as well-spoken, charming, smooth, and very good at getting what he wants. He'd make a good young nobleman – or maybe a rogue. Huffer can tow Optimus' trailer, so I assume he has similar extra room in his subspace.


	3. Both Characters Together in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Alright, so I'm not off to the greatest start, but that's okay! The good news is I kept plotting and writing; I just didn't finish anything. (Well, for this. I did finish some RL work and a short Star Trek collaboration, so that's something.)
> 
> OoOoO
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or the prompt.

Sunstreaker was _not_ convinced. "You're absolutely _sure_ that you can help?" he asked dubiously.

The smiling doorwinger, recently introduced as Smokescreen, who had happened to be traveling along the same path with his companion, nodded cheerfully. "Of course! I wouldn't have offered if I couldn't follow through," he explained reasonably. "Frankly, I think it's providence that we're here to help! We hadn't planned on leaving the city until tomorrow, but you know how things come up."

Sunstreaker grunted in agreement while he eyed the mismatched pair and weighed his options. After a moment (and a pleading poke along the twin-bond), he sighed. "If you're sure, then we really would appreciate the help in fixing this… _absolute and utter stupidity_ ," he hissed pointedly, "as quickly as we can."

"It would be our pleasure," Smokescreen assured him. Turning to his minibot companion, he asked, "Huffer, do you still have any of those tow cables I bought recently?"

Huffer, well, huffed. "No, they fell out of my subspace a while back, and I just didn't notice them suddenly showing up in front of me. Of course I still have your tow cables!" he snapped, summoning two lines into his hands as he spoke.

"Yes, I could have phrased that a bit better," Smokescreen mused. "Regardless, thank you! Now, let's lower you down."

Sunstreaker blinked in surprise at this tactic while Huffer trudged to the edge and moaned. "Really? We don't know a thing about them other than that one of them is a moron, and _you_ volunteering to help means that _I_ need to go rolling around in the dirt."

Sunstreaker bristled at the insult to his twin, but he didn't say anything because _really, Sideswipe, what were you thinking?!_ Guilt swept faintly to him along the bond, but Sunstreaker was distracted by Smokescreen clearing his vocalizer politely. "Huffer is more solid than he looks, and I want to make sure that I don't accidentally send him hurtling into the gulley. Could you come over and give me hand?"

"Sure." Curiously, Sunstreaker stepped up in front of Smokescreen and held onto the cable right in front of the other's hands, almost as if they were on the same team in a game of tug-of-war. Huffer grabbed the loose end and dropped it down into the gulley (to the sound of a faint "Ow!"), then started to slowly rappel down the steep incline.

Immediately, Sunstreaker could tell that Smokescreen had not been exaggerating, and he increased his grip. Both mecha focused all of their attention on keeping the rope secure for the minibot's safe descent, and they only relaxed when he bellowed up, "You can let go now!"

Not sure what to do as he stood nearly touching a stranger, no matter pleasant and helpful that stranger was, Sunstreaker searched for something to say as he ignored Sideswipe's surprise and discomfiture at the little mech moving around him with another tow cable. Eventually, he muttered, "Thank you. For helping. You two really didn't have to do this."

Smokescreen's lips quirked back up into his ever-present smile. "No, we didn't, but it would have been small of us to just leave you stranded here when we could help. Besides, I'm not exactly an unknown when it comes to facing the consequences of youthful indiscretions."

Sunstreaker snorted as a yelp rose from the gulley. "Yeah, maybe, but did you ever manage to fall out of a steeled hickory tree that you shouldn't have been climbing in the first place and into a hidden gulley several times your height?"

A faint cry of, "Where do you think you're sticking that?!" came drifting out of the gulley. Smokescreen looked mildly concerned for a moment before answering Sunstreaker's question.

"No, I never managed anything quite like that. My worst moment was probably that adventure I had in Kalis; I'm still not allowed back in for another three-and-a-half centuries."

Sunstreaker blinked in surprise before being distracted by an even louder yell of, "Bad hands, bad hands! That's not supposed to fit there!"

Smokescreen angled his doorwings further toward the pit. "You know, if I didn't know Huffer as well as I do, I would be worried about what's going on down there."

"Me too," Sunstreaker admitted. "But all of this hollering is mostly because Sides is a delicate little wuss who can take falling out of the tree no problem but whines about having anything poking around in his wires."

"We all have our peculiarities," Smokescreen agreed with an amused grin. The cable gave a quick jerk in their hands, and he immediately tightened his grip. "Oh, he's ready to come up! Hold on with me, please."

Sunstreaker obligingly held on, but he threw a confused look at the doorwinger. "How are we going to be able to haul Sides up? We were able to hold the minibot steady, but Sides can't move at all."

"Oh, we won't have to worry about that," Smokescreen said cryptically before they focused their attention on keeping the line steady.

It was more difficult this time around, and Sunstreaker realized why when he saw Huffer shinnying up the rope instead rappelling up. As soon as the minibot regained his footing on solid ground, he held out his hands imperiously, and Smokescreen dropped his part of the rope into his grasp then leveled an expectant look at Sunstreaker. "…Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "There's no way a minibot is going to be able to pull my brother up."

Huffer glared up at him before expertly stabbing his hand into golden knee joints. As Sunstreaker crashed to said knees with a yell of shock, the minibot snatched the cable out of midair, then grouchily informed him, "You're lucky I'm used to stuck-up cretins not believing what I can do." With that, he turned to the gulley and started hauling.

Sunstreaker staggered back to his feet and forgot his anger in favor of watching in shock as the minibot smoothly pulled his brother up to solid ground with no outward signs of effort. Within a minute, Sideswipe had reached the top, and Smokescreen and Sunstreaker hurried to drag him more securely away from the edge. Ordinarily, Sunstreaker would have let his twin stagger along on his own, but Huffer had been very thorough; Sunstreaker was pretty sure that his twin still could not move because of how securely he was trussed up. "First of all, you're filthy; don't touch me," he informed his brother. "Second, are you okay?"

Sideswipe turned his head to stare at Sunstreaker with a very peculiar expression. "I have cabling running through places where it was never meant to run," he told Sunstreaker in a carefully flat, almost dead voice. "And while I appreciate the rescue, get. Me. Outta this!" Not bothering to suppress his unsympathetic laughter, Sunstreaker obediently started to unravel the cabling running through all of Sideswipe's major joints.

"Are you two going to be fine making it home?" Smokescreen asked, sounding just as amused.

Ignoring his brother for a moment, Sunstreaker turned to face the doorwinger, who was thoughtfully standing between Sideswipe's line-of-sight and a very smug-looking Huffer. "Yeah, we'll be able to make it back before sundown no problem. Thanks again for helping; if you ever come back this way, we definitely owe you two a meal and a round of drinks, and if you'll give us just a minute, I'll have your tow cable free."

Smokescreen airily waved a hand. "While I'll keep the meal in mind, don't worry about the cable. We have others, and I'd rather you keep it in case your brother manages to find the other incline we passed on the way here." The mischievous smile on Smokescreen's face did not match the polite bow he made in the twins' direction before he and Huffer started down the path. "Safe travels!"

Sunstreaker waved at their retreating backs. "Safe travels," he called before returning to setting his brother free; he was more than ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes 2: Poor Sideswipe! I'm not sure who's worse to him: me or himself. My theatre director always told the parents to not take pictures during the show so that one of the kids never ended up "hurtling into the orchestra pit." Apparently, Smokescreen heard similarly phrased advice. RL hickory trees are fairly tall and very strong.


End file.
